Poor Little Rich Boy
by Werewolves-Oh-My
Summary: RLSB. Sirius can't pretend that he doesn't love Remus for much longer. There is m/m SEX, don't read if you don't like!


**WARNINGS - Male/Male Sex scene, do not read if you don't feel that you're mature enough to deal with this**

**RLSB**

**DISCLAIMER - Its all mine. Honestly. For I am JK Rowling, dontchaknow. (Ok, maybe not. Its not mine, dont sue et cet)**

* * *

**Poor Little Rich Boy**

A slight smile.

A hand on the waist.

A look of adoration.

Sirius knew the drill. Years of practice at romancing women had finely tuned his ability to appear in love, to show every person in the room that he was happy and excited and blissful with his life.

He often wondered who was really fooled.

Arabella's dinner parties were a feat not to be missed. Small, private affairs that included some of the best food Sirius had ever tasted, occasionally even better than the Hogwarts feasts. In fact, the quality of her cooking almost made Sirius not regret being engaged to her.

Almost.

The ring glinted daringly across her finger, reflecting the first beams of glistening summer light around the room as Arabella motioned during speech, articulating her words with a flick of the wrist. Sirius watched the flecks of life and hope half heartedly as he leant back in order to examine the table in front of him.

Lily's eyes shone brightly as she leant across the table to grasp her husband's hand. Sirius wished for a moment that he had heard what James had said, wished that he knew what had made her eyes shine like that so publicly. Wished that it was his own eyes shining like that as he gazed at the one he loved at a public dinner. Despite her fierce temper, he'd never seen anything quite as angelic as Lily Potter at that moment.

The source of her enjoyment, James, wore an equally content smile upon his face, gazing at his beloved as if there was no one else in the room. There probably wasn't in James's eyes, Sirius supposed. What a pair the married couple made, gazing innocently at one another as if they were innocent teenagers, not twenty somethings with a child at home and a war on their shoulders.

Peter, however, looked much more like a man in the grasps of a war. Hands shaking as he reached for the potatoes, Sirius felt a pang of pity for the mentally young, childlike creature opposite Arabella. Whilst the other three males around the table were thought of as men, the final marauder was still more child than adult, a little boy trapped in the midsts of a war that was tearing families to shreds. Peter's own beloved, Gertrude, sat opposite Sirius, making pointless conversation as the group served themselves food. A small, weedy girl, she seemed to ignore the fact that a single person had died in the battles, instead moaning about the economic downfall that the war would undoubtedly cause.

"Just think about it though. Whenever there's an attack, the real estate is destroyed, the value of the family is lost and there is a high opportunity cost due to the loss of labour resources. Not to mention if they were to attack Gringotts the monetary-"

"How dare you talk about money as if it is more important than the lives of the dead." Lily hissed tightly, squeezing James' hand as the table fell into silence. Sirius could see tears shining below the surface of her eyes, as she choked out her two pence. "I can't believe that whilst people are dying, you're sitting here discussing how the loss of their labour is going to affect-"

She paused, catching her breath as the death and decay caught her mind. James took over fluently, squeezing her hand reassuringly and sliding another piece of pork into his mouth. "Soon enough this will all be over and then we can worry about the economic collapse and all the other trivial things that come alongside the deaths. Soon, we can return to normality. Or as normal as it gets when Sirius Black is around, at least. We all just have to do what we need to in order to survive until this war is over."

"_We have to do what we need to survive"_ Sirius repeated internally, unwittingly looking over to the final couple surrounding the cramped table, as his eyeline caught the golden orbs of the male.

Remus.

The name flashed through Sirius' head like a prayer, and the animagus had to look away quickly to avoid the crushing guilt that arose in his chest as he stared at the man he had made into his own dirty little secret, his own little secret to survival. The lady across from the werewolf sat tentatively, not used to the high octane emotion that surrounded the now tense table. Unwilling to look at his friend again, Sirius instead glanced at the hands that were intertwined on the table, hissing silently as he watched _his_ Remus stroke the nameless girl's thumb lightly.

"I still think that we need to prepare for an economic crisis after the war, or all-" a squeak was all that was emitted from Gertrude as the glasses on the table simultaneously smashed. Eager to know who was to thank for interrupting Gertrude's risque speech, Sirius leant forward, only to see one Lily Potter gripping the table lightly, unwittingly releasing magical pulses.

"I think it's time we went and rescued the babysitter from Harry." James spoke quietly, walking round the table to help his wife stand, peeling her hands off the table. "Thank you for a lovely evening Bella, I'll see you on Monday Sirius." James finished, waving to his old friends as he ushered his exhausted wife out the door.

"M-m-me and Gert-trude should g-g-go too." Peter stuttered, standing up and pulling his girlfriend with perhaps a little too much force. Their backs retreated out the door rapidly, the small innocent minds seemingly confused by the enormity of the emotion from the redhead.

The final couple sat a moment longer, and Sirius couldn't resist as his grey eyes caught the amber orbs once more. They stared at one another momentarily, neither wanting to break the gaze. "I think you should leave." A small tight voice stated from alongside Sirius, and Remus had the decency to tear his eyes away from those of his friend, and walk his companion out. Sirius turned to his own partner, glaring at her back as she leant across the table briefly to pick up a larger piece of glass.

Bella wasn't an idiot. Bella knew. It was obvious to anyone that so much as glanced deeper than the surface of their relationship that there was nothing there except empty words and false promises. Of love. Of marriage. Of hope.

But she stayed. She would always stay. There was nothing to be gained by leaving, after all - in Sirius' arms she found comfort, she found protection, she found a person who could keep her away from the threat of Voldemort. The streets were no longer safe for a woman without a man on her arm, she knew that, and, ever the traditionalist, Bella didn't want to fight. Forget women's rights and equality, Bella was quite content with her place in the kitchen, cleaning the clock and feeding the worms, until one day they would have a blue haired blonde eyed child, superb and sublime.

Yes, she would stay. And she would let him have his fun, in the hopes that one day he would grow tired of such risque practices.

"Just think." She whispered, leaning back and lying her head on her betrothed's shoulder and wrapping his arm around himself. "Soon, we'll be married like James and Lily. Can we move to the seaside? I find the seaside so romantic. Do you want to move there?"

"Yes." Sirius stated stalely, face staring into the distance. Though this formality of happiness was a necessity in front of his old childhood friends, he could barely bring himself to care when they took their leave.

"Do you really want to move?"

"I do."

"Just you, me, and the beach. How lovely. We could have your friends round occasionally, but most of the time it would be so quiet and silent. A seaside wedding, with some lovely children throwing petals as I mutter 'I do'." Sirius sat motionless as Bella discussed their future, unable to forget the golden orbs that had hypnotised him minutes before.

* * *

"I love how you insist on us living separately until the marriage" Bella whispered quietly as they stood at Sirius' front door, leaning up to rest her small fists on Sirius' chest. "Very traditional of you, Mr Black" She stated, re-inforcing her words with a peck on his lips. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Sirius stated, not even bothering to put the usual positive intonations on his words as he watched the 'love of his life' apparate away.

And so he sat. Alone, all the couples long gone, propped up on the sofa as he examined the mess that was his dining room from afar. Suddenly, as if he had imploded, movement was resumed again, and within moments he was scribbling furiously upon scrap parchment, tying the small sheet to the leg of his large owl.

_I need you. Please come._

* * *

The door was barely open before the lips crashed together, hands grappling at hair as the two tall men sought comfort. Sirius tore his lips away first, breaking the kiss but keeping contact as he balanced his forehead against his mates. Eyes closed swiftly as fingers stroked cheekbones, nails scraping over lips as the need in both men overflowed. "You came." Sirius muttered happily, stroking the face in front of him as he slammed the door shut, keeping out prying eyes.

"I'll always come." Remus stated in reply, pushing Sirius against the now closed door. A tanned hand from the werewolf stroked the stubbled cheek in front of him softly, lips following the trails left by the fingertips along his lover's face. "So long as you want me, of course." Remus continued, nipping the bottom lip of his friend.

"I'll always want you." Sirius moaned lightly, hands digging into his partner of 3 years' hair. As his own tongue swirled across the wolf bite mark on Remus' neck, he couldn't help but wish the body pressed in front of him was that of a woman, so that they could display their emotions openly. "Who's your new fuckbuddy?" Sirius hissed suddenly, pulling Remus' hair lightly to push Remus' lips against his own, tongue running across Remus bottom lip in hopes of getting entrance.

"You know the deal, Pads." Remus stated, pulling away from his lover for a second to place a loving kiss on his partner's head. "It doesn't matter who she is. We need covers. Whatever you need to get by, yes?" he stated, pulling his partner downwards so that they both rested on their knees. Leaning forward, the werewolf pressed their bodies together, kissing his partner lovingly as a hand strayed downwards, slowly unbuttoning Sirius' shirt to grant access to his partner's taught chest. "God, pads..." He whispered silently, placing a soft kiss on each new patch of skin that was revealed.

Sirius moaned wantonly, leaning into Remus' administrations. However, soon the desire to taste his partner's skin became too much, and he pushed the tawny man away, rolling forward to gain the initiative. "Mine." He whispered, stroking the scarred body under the shirt.

Rolling down his lover's body, Sirius unbuttoned from the bottom, stroking each new scar as it hit the cool air. "Hello Diana" he muttered into a particular scar, smiling as he felt a baritone laugh rumble through his partner. His fingers climbed higher as he remained across his lover's stomach, rolling their way round the erect nipples placed before him and earning a appreciative keen from his mate.

Remus rolled the pair over, pulling Sirius up to face level as the two stared unabashed at one another. Propping himself up on one elbow, Remus let the other hand intertwine with Sirius', and pulled his friend's tanned arm upwards, rubbing his face lovingly against the wrist until the lips came to kiss the relaxed muscles.

Fingers were released as Remus stroked his hand down the body below him once more, coming to stop at the belt of the submissive male below him. Swift fingers made rapid work of the belt, and hips rose to allow the belt off, unsurprised when the trousers were pulled off in tandem. Familiar hands met the warm skin on his hips, and Sirius failed to conceal a moan as a hand dragged itself across the front of his boxers.

"Moony." He moaned, bucking his hips upwards. He stared at the man above him desperately, reaching out to stroke the hair out of his mate's eyes. "I love you." He stated plainly, unabashedly, innocently, and the werewolf leant down to kiss his forehead in response.

"I...ohh.... I love you too." Remus responded, gripping the rug desperately as Sirius removed his belt and pants. Kicking them off gracefully, Remus moaned as Sirius gripped him through the thin boxers, head leaning back in pleasure. "Keep that up, and we wont be having much fun tonight." Remus quipped quietly, placing an elbow either side of his mate's face.

"I don't care about fun tonight." Sirius moaned, dragging his mate into a kiss as the pair gasped at the skin on skin contact. "I just want you near me." he admitted quietly, hands dipping into his partner's boxers to finally touch his partner's shaft, as Remus eagerly returned the favour. "I love you. God, I love you. Mine. Mine. Mine." Sirius muttered, rolling his hand up and down his partner. Eyes rolled into the back of his head as Remus stroked tenderly, reaching down to cup his partner's sacs. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, Moony?" Sirius panted, rolling his hips up to meet his partner's.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Remus smiled, running his nails lightly down his mate's erection. "Something to do with this, no?" He whispered, running a thumb over the pre-cum leaking out of his partner's tip. Sirius panted harder in return, but surprised Remus as he grabbed the hand that had rested in his boxers and dragged it up to chest level, letting Remus' hand rest on his heaving chest.

"Not just down there. Up here." He smiled, the lips faltering slightly as he looked up at his partner. "I-well-If you don't survive the war-" He stopped, dragging his eyes shut as a silver drop ran down his face. "I don't-I can't-" He broke off once more, breathing in as he felt his partner lick the tear away.

"I'll just have to avoid dying then, wont I?" Remus smiled lightly, hands tangling in Sirius' hair. "Its not about how much time we have left, Padfoot." He accentuated his words with kisses, running a tongue across his partner's lips. "Its about what we do with the time we have." He smiled, reaching for his wand. A quick lubrication spell was cast, and Sirius leant forward once more, kissing the plump lips above him.

He felt lean fingers prepare him rapidly, scissoring inside him to prepare him for what was to come. Ever the impatient one, Sirius moaned in annoyance as Remus took his time, before a sharp inhalation revealed that Remus had found just the right spot. A few more pushes at this magic bundle of nerves had Sirius moaning for all the right reasons once more in a matter of seconds. "Gods, Padfoot. You look..." Remus started, unsure of how to complete his sentence. Instead, he punctuated with a kiss, before pulling both his own and his mate's boxers off completely and leaving him free to examine the perfect specimen below him. Remus sat on his haunches again, staring at the body hungrily, until a slight cough by Sirius reminded him of the job at hand.

Casting a lubrication spell upon himself, he slid forward and partially into his partner, giving Sirius time to adjust as the dark haired male panted. "Move, Remus. I'm a big boy, I can take it" Sirius groaned at the stillness of his partner, bucking upwards to impale himself fully on his partner's shaft.

Remus' eyes rolled backwards momentarily at the tightness of his partner, before his wits were restored and movement resumed. Rolling his hips lightly, he found the perfect angle within seconds, and watched as his partner moaned and thrashed below him. "Just... a little..." Sirius moaned, wrapping a leg round his partner. Remus hit the nub of nerves twice more, rewarded with a scream of ecstasy from his partner as he reached completion and ejaculated across the werewolf's stomach. The contractions drove the werewolf over the edge also, and with a final guttural moan the two finished, lying there content for a moment.

Remus pulled out of his partner gently, rolling over to allow his sated partner to collapse against his chest. Ready to sleep, Sirius looked up to his lover full of love, accidentally spotting a photo of his betrothed upon the sideboard.

His happy face crumpled quickly, and even Remus' soft fingers couldn't push away the frown lines that formed as he realised that this had to be their little secret. Anger bubbling over, Sirius barely registered the photoframe shattering, or the table flying across the room, or the wall cracking. All he could feel was the soft arms of his love drag him into a sitting position, pulling him into a soft lap as the emotions battled within him.

No idea what he had been muttering, the first thing he registered through the moments was Remus stating 'you know we can't tell anyone, they don't let homosexuals into Auror training..." softly into his ear, kissing the lobe with more love and passion than Sirius would have thought possible from the man underneath him just 5 years earlier. An hour of nonsensical rambling later, Sirius relented, barely registering as the man he loved carried him to bed and tucked him in, before he climbed in bed alongside the animagus and the two fell into a deep loving slumber.

* * *

The light came too early. It always did. Sirius felt the warm body begin to roll away from him at 9AM, rolling into the real world once more. "Just one more hour." Sirius begged, his arm grabbing desperately at the lithe figure alongside him.

"One more hour." Remus relented, sighing softly as the dark haired boy - no, man - buried his head in his chest, craving just one more hour of love before the worries of the world crashed into their little bubble once more.

* * *

**My first attempt at Puppy *love*, I'm not sure if it worked or not, but hopefully some of you liked it =)**

**Title from Regina Spektor song of the same name**

* * *


End file.
